Promised The Moon
by Irken PopTart
Summary: A short, sweet some-what slashy fluff. And rated -G-. You know your curious.


One-Shot Fic... Surprisingly enough. Another Slash...More or less... And...It's rated....__G_?! ...Whoa. Well, um...anyway. Feedback is appreciated, even if it's people screaming about just how utterly WRONG this is.  
  
'Promised the Moon'  
  
An Invader Zim Fan-Fiction One-Shot by  
IPT  
  
They don't understand...  
  
I don't think they could ever understand the way I feel about you...  
  
Not a single one of our races would ever comprehend it...  
  
I love you.  
  
Is that so hard for me to say...? You're always trying, though none of the others see it... I do. But I seem to ignore it, don't I? I should try harder; show you how I feel...  
  
But it's wrong.  
  
Crossing the boundaries, the barriers of time, of species, of gender... Everything. It goes against, and defies nature. ...But you wouldn't care...  
  
No, you'd just look at me with those amazing sparkling eyes of yours, and that real smile....the one you only give me, and no-one else... You'd smile, and you'd never care... It doesn't matter what they think of you, what anyone thinks of you...  
  
Only my thoughts matter, or concern you...  
  
Why is it so hard for me to confess to you what you already know?  
  
How long have we been here? Together? On this wretched planet we both call home? I don't understand how you can love it so much... It fills me with anger, just stepping out the door... But you, you see the beauty that I cannot. You know of things of value...  
  
Appreciate the simple things... They all think you're crazy.  
  
Insane.  
  
No-one knows you...None of them. They take your nonsensical proclamations, your random spouting of critical information that could save or destroy, and they just roll their eyes.  
  
How can humanity....no, how can ANYONE be so blind to that?  
  
...How was I so blind to it?  
  
It's been a long time my friend... And only after such a length of time can I even call you thus. A friend.  
  
I'd spent too long calling you names, shouting insults... Then I gradually realized that you were all I had...  
  
You didn't care about my mission... You would prefer Earth be left as it is...  
  
You understand that the people here are hideous wastes of space and life...But they are still people...Living beings...How can someone so misunderstood understand so much?  
  
You are a child...a mere youth, in everyone's eyes.  
  
And in their understanding, children cannot understand the world...  
  
I hate this planet... But I love you.  
  
Sometimes I want to give up this game...This endless chase we pursue...  
  
There's really no point you see...I'm a laughing stock. I know it, you know it... Even the robots and moose-beast know it...  
  
But still you give me that smile, and we go on... I wish I could listen to you, without hurting my pride...  
  
I'm getting more varied in my attempts at world conquest... Because it's a game...Why not make it fun...  
  
For you at least...You enjoy it...You enjoy your life, no matter what is thrown at you....  
  
And besides.... I have to go on you see... Because I made a promise...  
  
Yes, all those years ago, I made a promise to you, something I wonder sometimes if you recall...  
  
I think it was one of our quiet days...Just relaxing actually, not interested in playing the game, not interested in what they thought of me, or what they thought of you....  
  
Just us.  
  
...And the robots.  
  
But I promised that day... That I would take over this pathetic excuse for a planet. This ball of molten lava, rock and –dirt- .  
  
And I promised.... I promised you the moon.  
  
~  
  
Zim straightened himself up from where he rested on the couch, looking down at his sleeping companion, unable to mask his soft smile.... "I promised..." He whispered aloud. "I promised you the moon." He reached out, gently brushing the drooping antennae back so it was once again behind Gir's head.  
  
Slipping the little robot's head out of his lap, and replacing the small rubber pig in the SIR unit's arms, Zim stood, and stretched again, shaking his head with a small smile... "...Invaders....Aren't supposed to become attached to their servants...." He stated softly, to no-one in particular.  
  
"Do you think they would be surprised...? They consider both of us insane you know...Just because we aren't like the rest of them.... We're....Advanced...." He chuckled to himself at his own choice of words... "...I'll be down in the labs...I've got to clean up your latest attempt at culinary genius..."  
  
The false Invader slowly turned, and headed to the doorway, pausing to turn, and regard the small bot again... "....I love you." He stated simply, his voice barely a whisper... "...And I still promise you the moon."  
  
As he made his way down the hall, he could almost be sure that he heard the soft reply, an echo of his first declaration.... But that was just his mind playing tricks on him.... Gir was fast asleep.... Back on the couch, a contented smile came across the little unit's mouth, as it snuggled closer to the rubber pig...  
  
Because you see....SIR units. Don't sleep.  
  
Fin-  
  
That was unexpected mm? And before you all scream about what a sick pastry I am, remember, I said absolutely NOTHING about sex in ANY of this. It was just random fluff that screamed to be written... 


End file.
